l'amour es compliquer
by warblerslove
Summary: quand Nick découvre que Jeff lui cache quelque chose il est prêt a tout pour découvrir ce qui cache... venez lire vous aller aimer! et laisser moi vos commentaire si vous avez aimer :)
1. la dispute

**Salut**. Dit Nick à Jeff pour le réveiller tranquillement. Nick savais qu'il ne dormait pas alors il décida d'aller lui faire une colle parce que quand Nick fait sa Jeff se lève toujours tout de suite. Il va lui faire ça colle.

**Oh j'ai un beau réveille ce matin ça me plait! Salut Nick bien dormit?** Dit Jeff

**Parfaitement merci et toi?** Demanda Nick

**Oui et encore mieux avec n réveille comme ça!** Dit Jeff en le collant plus fort.

Les deux garçons on passer 10 minute à se coller et décide d'aller s'habiller pour ne pas être en retard pour la répète des warblers. Car Blaine n'allais pas seulement leur donner un avertissement s'ils arrivaient en retard! Les deux garçons savaient que Blaine ne leur ferait pas de cadeaux. Donc ils partirent s'habiller. Ils enfilèrent leurs costumes de la Dalton Académy et sortirent de leurs chambre ensemble comme à chaque matin. Sauf qui avait un truc de différent. Nick s'en aperçoit mais ne parle pas. Pour ne pas gâcher la journée de Jeff.

* * *

**Hey salut les gars on vous attendait**! Dit Wes assis sur le canapé à coté de Blaine et Kurt.

**Salut désolé pour le retard**. Dit Jeff en regardant sa montre et Nick.

**Bon pas grave les gars continua Blaine on regardait les chansons pour les communales qui sont bientôt!** Dit Blaine a l'ensemble des warblers qui semblent ravi!

Le blond et le brun allait s'assirent sur le canapé un à côté de l'autre comme toujours. Le cours passa et quand la cloche sonna tous les warblers sortirent sauf Nick qui attira Jeff par la manche de son costume. Sachant qu'il avait le temps car il n'avait pas court avant 2 heures.

**Jeff es ce que ça va ta l'air bizarre?** Demanda Nick inquiet.

**Oui ne t'inquiète pas Nick tout va bien ou presque.** Dit Jeff en regardant Nick dans les yeux.

Bien que Nick se douta qu'il lui mentait il essaya donc de trouver ce qui clochait.

**Ok si tu le dit.** Dit Nick en lui faisant une colle.

Alors qu'il se détache Nick pris son portable dans sa poche et envoya un message a Blaine :

_Salut Blaine es ce que je pourrais venir dans ta chambre il faudrait que je te parle ses a propos de Jeff? Nick_

_Bien sûr Vien Kurt es parti voir ses anciens amis. Blaine_

Nick serra son portable dans ses poches et s'excusa à Jeff disant qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec ses parents. Il lui donna une dernière colle et parti rejoindre Blaine dans sa chambre laissant Jeff seul dans sa chambre à lui et Nick.

* * *

Toc toc toc!

Blaine alla ouvrir la porte sachant que c'était Nick. Hey salut entre on va aller s'assoir sur mon lit on pourra mieux discuter. Dit Blaine avant de refermer la porte derrière Nick.

**Alors pourquoi voulais-tu parler de Jeff?**

**Je voulais savoir si tu savais quelque chose sur lui justement il est bizarre et je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose et je veux savoir?** Dit Nick sur un ton neutre en regardant Blaine avant de baisser son regard vers le sol.

_Bien sûr Blaine savait ce qui clochait chez Jeff puisqu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la semaine. Mais il lui avait faite promettre de ne rien dire à personne surtout pas à Nick._

**Non désoler je ne sais rien.** Dit Blaine en essayant de cacher le plus possible sa menterie.

Mais le problème c'est que Blaine est un très mauvais menteur donc Nick n'eut pas de mal à savoir que Blaine savait quelque chose mais ne voulait pas le lui dire pour une raison qui échappa à Nick. Et qui certainement chercherait à savoir quoi justement.

* * *

Pour précision tu es très mauvais menteur Anderson. Dit Nick avec une voix plus haute et en quittant la pièce d'un pas rapide. Nick retourna dans sa chambre et faisait comme si de rien n'était devant Jeff se promettant qu'il chercherait des réponses tu seul. Mais il était déçu de savoir que son meilleur ami lui cachait quelque chose et l'avais dit à Blaine. Dans l'après-midi il était tanner de faire semblant et décida de se lancer :

**Ok là je veux savoir Qu'es qui ne va pas ne me dit pas rien Jeff je me suis informé et Blaine et toi m'avez menti tous les deux je veux savoir pourquoi et Quesque tu me caches je suis supposé être ton meilleur ami et tu me cache quelque chose et u le dit a Blaine alors je veux savoir?** Dit Nick en colère.

Mais Jeff ne pouvais pas le lui dire ça allait gâcher leur amitié et sa Jeff ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

**Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire Nick désolé**. Dit Jeff en sanglot en espérant que son meilleur ami le prenne dans ses bras mais qui n'était pas le cas.

Alors je chercherai moi-même si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas je suis supposé être ton meilleur ami pas Blaine. Dit Nick qui part s'assoir sur son lit en face de lui à Jeff

**Nick jeee jee ne veux pas te.. faire du mal comprend moi.** Dit-il en sanglotant


	2. Chapter 2

Bon si c'est comme sa je m'en vais tu ne veux pas me faire du mal mais tu m'en fait déjà en me cachant je sais pas trop quoi. Dit Nick en colère

Nick quitta la pièce et ce mis a pleurer dans le passage sens se soucier des autres qui passaient devant lui. Jeff de son coté pleurait tellement qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de crier ce qui alerta Wes son voisin de chambre. Il se précipita et en sortant de sa chambre il voyait que Nick était en pleure ce qui n'était pas son cas d'habitude. Mais Wes faisait le lien que sa avait peut-être rapport les deux jeunes hommes. Il se précipita donc dans la chambre du blonde essaya de le calmer.

**Jeff calme toi et dit moi ce qui ce passe s'il-te-plaît.** Dit Wes en flattant son dos tranquillement.

**C'est…** essaya d'articuler le blond.** C'est Nick il es fâcher contre moi parce que je ne veux pas lui dire que je l'aime et**

**Et quoi Jeff. **Dit Wes

B_laine le sais que je l'aime je nais pas pu le lui cacher et il m'aide sauf que quand Nick c'est poser des questions ce matin il est partit voir Blaine et Blaine na pas voulu lui dire et ensuite il est venu me voir et on a commencer un film sauf qu'il ma demander ce qui se passait et je lui ait dit que je ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Dit Jeff entre quelque sanglot quand il eu finit il se remis a pleurer en se collant contre Wes._

Nick rentra dans la chambre toujours en pleurant et vu Jeff coucher sur Wes et sentit un brin de jalousie monter en lui ne pouvant pas contrôler sa colère il éclate

C'EST SA JEFF FAIT MOI SA. J'ÉTAIS VENU M'EXCUSER DE CE QUE J'AI FAITE ET TOI TU TE CONSOLE AVEC WES JE N'Y CROIT PAS. Dit Nick qui ne pus finir sa phrase

Écoute la je voit pas ce que tu lui reproche Nick tu lui a faite du mal et je les entendu crier je suis venu pendant que toi tu était dehors en pleurant étant te foutant de Jeff alors reproche lui rien et tu n'as pas un mot a dire Nick fait ce qu'il veux et tu lui a brisé le cœur donc arrête ta crise de jalousie et va temps. Dit Wes en regardant Jeff et Nick.

Alors tu veux que je me calme quand c'est mon meilleur ami et qui va dire quelque chose a Blaine qui n'est pas son meilleur ami et ne veux pas me le dire à moi alors je comprend pas donc la… Dit Nick en sentant monter les larme au yeux alors que Jeff avais déjà éclater en sanglot après ses mots.

C'est moi ou tu ne comprend vraiment rien il ne voulait pas te le dire parce que sa te concernait gros con alors la t'arrête se que tu fait et tu t'en va tout de suite. Dit Wes en montrant la porte a Nick qui sortit aussi rapidement possible

Nick qui n'en pouvais plus décida de partir voir ses parents qui habite a 3 heures de la dalton académy. Ne se souciant pas de ce que Jeff ou les autres warblers allait penser il partit en laissant un message a Blaine

Salut j espère que tu es content de me l'avoir cacher au revoir. Nick

Kurt senti le portable de Blaine vibrer par terre dans ses pantalon il se lève donc et arrête se qu'il était en train de faire avec Blaine et le lit.

Bébé je croit qu'on a un problème la regarde. Dit Kurt en montrant le cell a son petit-copain.

Écoute Nick je sais pas ce qui te prend mais laisse lui du temps je ne sais pas ce que tu fait ou encore ou que tu es partis mais revien Jeff va s'inquiète. Blaine

Non mec je ne reviens pas j'en ai marre lui laisser du temps pour quoi? Pour me faire dire qu'il ne veux plus être mon meilleur ami ou encore qu'il m'aime la j'en ai marre d'attendre Blaine je l'aime mais y s'en fout complètement je préfère partir pour me changer les idée j'en ai marre d'être fâcher contre lui et de savoir que vous me cacher quelque chose donc la arrêter je m'en fout. Nick

Heille arrête Nick fait pas une connerie tu pourrait le regretter . Mais attend tu as bien dit que tu l'aimes? Blaine

Oui je l'aime et j'en ai marre de toujours faire les premier pas ou encore de me faire niaiser donc la je quitte je suis tanner bye puisque tu ne veux pas me le dire et Nick non plus je part. Nick

Ne part pas je ne suis pas supposer te le dire ais Nick écoute Jeff t'aime ses pour sa il es tanner de le cacher il me la dit pour que je l'aide pas pour que tu pense des chose et que après tu décide de partir. Blaine

Blaine alla dans la chambre de Jeff et alla lui dire que Nick était parti parce qu'il en avait marre de tout sa parce qu'il l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Jeff se mis a pleurer de plus belle. Mais pour une raison qui es la répète des warblers les gars devrait retourner a la vie et partirent tous ensemble a la répète. Il franchir la porte et

Et les mec ou es Nick? Dit Sébastian.

Il est partit on ne sais pas ou. Dit Blaine et Kurt alors que Jeff avais les yeux gonfler et rouge. Il alla s'assoir sur le divan. Quand tout à coup on entend la porte ouvrir d'un coup fort

OK la je vais mettre sa au clair je doit d'avoir Jeff es que tu m'aime? Dit Nick essouffler et l'air de se soucier des autres qui se posait aucune questions et reste silencieux.

Nick senti la colère lui monter lors que Jeff ne répondait pas. Il cris`

ALORS JEFF DIT MOI LE JE DOIT SAVOIR OU SINON JE QUITTE LES WARBLERS ET CETTE ÉCOLE MINABLE ALORS RÉPOND MOI TOUT DE SUITE JEFF. Dit Nick rouge de colère

Nick écoute je…

* * *

**Jespère que vous avez aimer laisser moi vos commentaire et vos idées et a bientot :0 jai hate de lire vos commentaire :)  
**


End file.
